SenJutsu: OniMaru state
Jutsu NameEdit OniMaru state Rank and Reasoning.Edit Rank: E ( Grow's over time.) Jutsu Hand SealsEdit No hand signs required. Jutsu InformationEdit * SenJutsu: 'Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "''senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). '''TRAVELING TO THE LAND OF OKAMI. ( Land of Wolves) In order to access the Jutsu, one must train with a pack of wolves in the realm of Okami for 14hours straight, this training could be physically, and mentally painful, due to the harsh and cold climates. Your character will have to survive with nothing on your back, but maybe your trousers is the only way to gain the respect of the wolves to learn the technique. Well if your a mortal anyway. Then the mortal must be able to lead a pack of wolves throughout the climate to the top of Mount Junsei, where the mountain tip is aimed high towards the moon. without leaving any behind. Once again the climate is extremely difficult to survive in for a human, most humans who attempt will die of this. Once reaching the top of the mountain, the seeker must then spend 5 days, in a meditative state with the wolves, harnessing their chakra to get in-tune with nature. And learn their ways of living fully, once gaining the full knowledge of the wolves, and mastered the chakra flow of that in the realm of Okami. then you must then use what you've learned to battle the one known as Okami, using everything you have learned. The red moon there can alter ones chakra pool, so it can react a certain way when raged or angry. If the user does not go into OniMaru mode during his fight with Okami, then he will die. But if he does, and defeats Okami then you will receive your reward. Sadly, throughout the course of this training, you are not aloud back into the mortal world until completed, and if you don’t finish you shall stay their until you do. Specific Users:Edit *For those who have a natural affinty with wolves. *Mostly people who do not posses a Elemental chakra. Jutsu CostEdit * Bad effects of process: '''The faults, or bad effects of the process is, a human can only stay their physically for 3 months, because it would be 28 years in that realm. The realm runs on dog years. And if a human stays over, not only will they age, but they will fully become a wolf. Many wolves in this realm, were once humans their selves and are now trapped their forever. It is a extremely painful process, the biggest issue for any mortal, would be to battle the ice cold climate. The wolves are immune to it so they wont have a problem sitting on top of the mountain that easily drops to below 0. * In this realm, the human body will rapidly grow, finishing the trials sufficiently and quickly as possible is to key to mastering it. Such as using the Senjutsu itself is meant to quickly and sufficiently destroy their opponents. * The human body may gain physically prowess in this mode, but the strain on the body can be extremely painful, having to instantly change ones chakra pool, and the muscle structure of the human form will too change to advocate to the new power they have gained. So, in this mode, you can only physically be in it for 10 minutes. Or in a role-play battle situation. ( 10 turns.) before it either kills you, your chakra depletes, or you pass out due to pain. After the first 5 minutes ( first 5 turns) of this mode, ones body will start to painfully flux on random muscles, giving them powerful straining muscle spasms. * This technique though, does not allow the user a lot of chakra access in sage mode, so doing a lot of Jutsu's if one does do it, would cause the mode to revert out of it rather quickly, for every jutsu performed during this mode, is 5 turns deducted from the original 10 turns you get. Meaning, if someone did 5 jutsu's within their 10 turns they wouldn’t have a lot of time left to use it. But if one does choose to use a technique in said mode, the Jutsu would be amplified x5 * And to add, when in the Wolf sage, OniMaru state, the age process begins to excel as well, the longer the user is using the technique their body will begin to age rapidly. *A major penalty will be that one would have to give away a a proportion of their life to use it. First off, the longer it takes In this realm, the shorter your life span will be in the mortal world. And if your character stays their for longer than needed, you will become a wolf summon for that world, and your character will basically be dead, seeing as you wont be able to use him much anymore. * And to add onto that, for the role-play your character will have to give away 10 years of their life, more than likely, after 20 years after attempting to master the technique, you will start to age and look like an elderly man and wont have much time in the realm of Ninrp. Jutsu PerformanceEdit *No hand seals are required *A high amount of Chakra is needed. Jutsu ProductEdit * Where this technique is heavy on ones lifespan. In strength and speed it may say other wise. Easily in this mode, the strength would rival that of Tsundaes or Naruto in HIS sage mode. But that would take many years of practice to master. Which most Wolf sages, don’t have anyways. * Strength in OniMaru Mode is excelled on a heightened level, able to lift maybe a large boulder above ones head with ease. * Enhanced sense due to Senjutsu awareness ability, able to sense the chakra flow in the air making it so his body is fully aware of things surrounding or around him to a excelled point. No one who does not know Senjutsu themseles would not be able to tell if thats what he is using. '''ONIMARU STATE ONE * OniMaru mode, incomplete: 'In the OniMaru incomplete mode, the user appearance will change, but not drastically as the true form. In the incomplete mode, the user can use it for 15 minutes ( 15 turns) but they will only have the strength of the mode. Their hair will turn a bright white color, or a silver earthly color, with golden iris, along with a set of Canines inside of their mouth. In this mode, the user will be able to use the Martial arts styles of the wolves of Okami. Using their speed for quick efficient attacks. After the 5 minutes, ( 5 turns.) of this jutsu, the user would more than likely start to feel the intense pains of throbbing and random fluctuation of muscle spasms, which could cause the user to pass out if continued. 'ONIMARU STATE 2 * '''OniMaru Complete mode: '''Using the complete mode of the Onimaru state, will make the users skin to darken, and on their foreheads the red moons emblem will appear on their head right above their eyes,the same moon symbol from the Okami realm that the wolves wear freely. Their hair will more than likely grow, and the eyes will instead become red in this form, and a tail and a set of ears will appear on the users body. Mental state will be the same, but they will be a bit more feral. The Senjutsu will only allow the user to use it for 10 minutes. ( 10 turns) like it was originally stated, and the pain during the full transformation will be even more intense than that of the incomplete mode. After 5 minutes ( 5 turns.) the user could easily die if they pushed this jutsu. WeaknessesEdit *Doing Jutsu throughout the transformation. *Using it too much, or over using it. *Uncontrable rage at times. Approved byEdit Takeda Inkroe.